


【光拉哈】Break Point

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 1. 公式光X古·拉哈·提亚2. 2.0小情侣的初尝试，不涉及5.0剧透3. 甜味小跑车
Kudos: 4





	【光拉哈】Break Point

  
银泪湖畔在夜空下闪着银光。  
摩杜纳的夜晚与任何地方都不同，带有淡雅紫色的雾气笼罩着小径与林野，扭曲了视野内的景物。晚风将迷雾送进家家户户，为小镇寂静的夜添加了几分特有的神秘色彩。或许是因为诡异的雾气让人害怕，又或是驻扎在不远处的帝国兵干扰了人心，居住在丧灵钟的人们总是锁紧门窗，早早入睡。  
城镇东北方的圣寇伊纳克营地也入乡随俗，无论是恪尽职守的护卫，还是习惯挑灯夜读的学者们熄灭烛火，钻进各自的帐篷，摘下瓶底厚的眼镜进入休眠。一时间，驻扎在山峦间的营地安静得只有均匀的呼吸声，只有歇息在窝棚里的军用陆行鸟偶尔会醒来，发出短促鸣叫后重新把头埋进草棚里。  
在这种几乎可以称得上极端的静谧下，任何细微的秘密声响都会被无限放大，无处躲藏。常驻在营地的古·拉哈·提亚比谁都清楚这一点，他永远忘不了初来乍到时起夜解小手把隔壁吵醒的尴尬，此刻更是小心谨慎，齿贝紧咬住帐篷内侧的幔帐，任由涎水润湿唇边的布料，全然不管那块质地廉价的呢绒布是否会被尖锐的兽齿咬出个窟窿眼。  
然而就算多注意也总有粗喘声溢出来，声音并非出自拉哈，而是出自身后的男人。光整个前胸都盖在拉哈背上，双手十指扣着他的手背，把他摁在帐篷上。褊狭的空间理论上只能容下一人，塞两个成年人怎么看都有些勉强，现在看上去并不显得局促只是因为他们交叠在一起，躯体间紧密得甚至容不下空气。  
“会难受吗？”光趴在拉哈身上，边轻喘边啄吻蝴蝶骨，在上面留下湿润的红印。  
摩杜纳干燥的空气在情欲的浸润下愈发绵密，干扰了拉哈的思考，他仍叼着布料，帐篷里的热度蒸得脑子神志不清，赤裸的脊背早已被光的怀抱烫得泛起浅红，连呼吸都染上了色情的色彩。听到光提问，他短暂思考，一会摇头一会又点头，让人猜不透他的真实想法。  
背对的角度让光能清晰看到恋人罕见的一面，比如弧度优雅的脊背，挺翘的臀，下塌的腰窝和腰侧紧实又不会过于强壮的肌肉。光吞吞口水，忍不住撤回一只手沿着腰脊向下摸，最终握住股间发硬的欲望，像得到了什么宝物一般温柔而有节奏地捧在手里上下套弄。  
等候多时没有答应，光低头去吻耳廓，又问了一次：“拉哈？会难受吗？”  
一声呼唤让欲望被推到了极致。全身感知最敏感的部位被人握住有种说不清的无力感，拉哈狠抽了两口气，震颤让他不由得稍稍分开些腿，让夹在腿缝间的滚烫性器滑下去了几星寸。  
光并没有抱怨，他拍了拍拉哈的大腿，示意他夹紧些，又把性器贴了上去。紧致的大腿内侧肌肉包裹着高涨的欲望，每次摩擦快感便随之波动。不知道是错觉，还是光本身勃发后的体温就高，那个硬挺的部分可比肌肤的温度热多了，就算只是贴着摩蹭也让拉哈满脸通红，与会阴相连的囊袋也染上了红。  
这种持久的舒爽感折磨得拉哈几乎要发疯，他终于松开口中早已被津液打湿的幔帐，粘稠的唾液覆在唇上，与幔帐间拉出一条细而晶莹的蛛丝。他颤巍巍地摇头，嗓音暧昧而柔软：“我没事.......”  
声音还是太小了，光有些没听清，干脆把器官从双腿间退出来，掐着恋人的腰，把他正面搂进怀里一同坐下。经由质地粗糙的幔帐的触碰，拉哈胸前的乳粒都已经硬挺起来，现在贴在光的怀里碾压时的刺激有些不够。酸胀难以缓解，拉哈急得尾巴都开始快速扫动，只好拉住光放在尾巴根上的手，放在自己胸口前，嘟起嘴，小声要求：“别老捏屁股，换个地方摸。”  
光顺从地点头，依言开始捏揉起拉哈的胸乳。冒险者的手心上总有握武器留下的茧子，硬角质粗粝如锉刀，柔软光滑的胸肉没一会就被抓出了红印子。拉哈满足地抽气，耳尖颤巍巍地煽动，他往光的胸膛里又凑了凑，搂住肩膀，一边抚摸他背部肌肉的轮廓，边动情地探头舔吻恋人下唇处已经结痂的旧伤。  
接近临界点时拉哈的耳朵垂得很低，几乎要完全缩回进红发里，他小声哽咽着，被汗水打湿而垂下的细碎头发遮住了眼睛，很快就颤抖着全射在了光的手心里。高潮过后拉哈软趴趴伏在光的肩头，昏暗的烛光为他镀上了一层蜜色，纤长的睫毛如蝶翅那样小幅度忽扇，诱人地要死。光还想要更多，但他知道自己的恋人已经累了，便不再勉强，偏过头去亲吻拉哈沾着汗珠的侧颊、唇角，握着他的手引导他来帮自己套弄，很快也解放了出来。  
欲望的波涛褪去，留下软沙上薄薄一层意犹未尽的水印。年轻的恋人们不愿浪费久违的幽会，就算已经困得哈欠连天，也执拗地不肯睡去。朦胧中，光像大型犬那样把头埋在拉哈散开的半长发间，用力闻嗅，凌乱的短发扫在下巴上，几次都逗得他咯咯笑出声。  
拉哈扭了扭腰向下缩，让视线和恋人持平：“你下次什么时候还来？”  
“嗯.......”光皱眉思考，“最近可能有点悬，估计少说也要一周后。”  
说完，他打了个哈欠，闭上眼，把额头抵在拉哈的锁骨间，再也耐不住困乏开始小憩。拉哈听着光平缓的呼吸声，突然意识到日出时两人便要分别，竟睡意全无，贪婪地盯着他的脸，直至无意识陷入沉眠才挪开视线。  
地平线刚染上幽暗的深紫色，光就睁开了眼睛。他蹑手蹑脚从地上爬起来，把压在杂物下面的衬衣拖出来，抖掉上面的灰尘穿在身上，完事后还随手将薄毯铺在仍在梦中的拉哈身上。布毯落下时猫魅青年呷了呷嘴，耳朵也颤了两颤，光紧张地大气都不敢出，所幸没有醒来。光松了口气，胆子也大了些，弯腰压在拉哈身上，轻吻了两下：“我先走了，等到了利姆萨·罗敏萨我会写信给你。”  
拉哈哼了一声，抖着耳朵翻身，很快又打起了鼾。光无奈地耸肩，低头又亲了一口，扛起放在门口的斧头，迎着晨光上了路。  
待日上三竿，拉哈才终于从熬夜的困乏中缓过劲，他打着哈欠从被褥间伸出胳膊，想去抱住身边人的胳膊却扑了个空，空荡荡的身侧让他立刻清醒过来。光并非第一次这样不告而别，作为冒险者他总是居无定所、四海为家，虽然古·拉哈的存在确实给了他一个心灵的依靠，但去往其他城邦的车船该赶还是不能错过。  
拉哈不满地嘟嘴，虽然他已经习惯起床后身边无人陪伴，但心里多少会有些低落。快速穿戴好便捷短袖，拉哈开始和半长红发搏斗，正当他专心编发时，耳边无征兆地响起光离别时留下的残响。“利姆萨·罗敏萨......”拉哈跟着念出来，“他现在在那里是吗......”  
不知今天太阳是不是打西方升起来的，拉哈心中燃起了强烈的追随其后的念头，幸而最近诺亚调查队没什么活干，大家都闲得发慌，拉姆布鲁斯也就批准了他的外出申请，甚至用公款给他置办了去往海都的船票。怀揣一颗期待诚挚的心，古·拉哈站在了开往利姆萨·罗敏萨的甲板上，看着摩杜纳的奇岩怪石渐行渐远，取而代之的是湛蓝的海域和温热的浪潮。  
可惜拉哈没空欣赏美景，他心里杂乱无章，不安、期待和惊恐一起揉成团堵在胸前，让呼吸都略显不畅。一时冲动让他登上船只奔赴恋人的身边，冷静下来思考又想不出恰当的理由，总不能说碰巧来海都办事吧？虽然建立了恋爱关系，光甚至可以称呼自己的名字，但是两人之间的距离并未因此变得更加亲密，除了单独相处时会接吻，相处模式基本和朋友没有太大区别。  
性事上更是停滞不前。交往初期，他们也尝试过插入，经验不足让两个年轻人撞了一鼻子灰，还疼得拉哈第二天都没下来床。自此之后光便再没有表现出想要进一步的意思，他仿佛满足于彼此手淫、口交，或者性器叠在一起摩拭，全然没有再次尝试的意思。  
我会不会让他失望了。拉哈陷入自责，如果当时再努力些忍住疼，说不定就会顺利，光也就不会干什么都缩手缩脚、处处顾虑了。  
好天气大大缩短了航行时长，长风卷过海峡为船只引路，抵达利姆萨·罗敏萨港口为止，拉哈都没有想出恰当的藉口。船到桥头自然直，他干脆不再多想，随着大批旅客一同走下船，对照着路旁的地图，向冒险者聚集的酒馆前进。  
民风开放的海岛国度最不缺的就是畅谈聚餐的地方，大小酒馆可不比拉诺西亚星光繁密的夜空少。拉哈选了一处人最多最热闹也最接近告示板的地方，推开被海风腐蚀的木门，喧腾的交谈声和蒸馏酒的甜香立刻涌出来将他围得水泄不通。每个人的脸上都挂着笑容，桌上除了酒盏和餐盘外还开了赌局，引来一群观战者围成圈吆喝呐喊，好不热闹。  
就算离开家乡前往萨雷安求学，生于僻静山谷的拉哈也从未遇见过如此景象，他随着人群买了杯不含酒精的调和饮料坐在吧台一角，抿着果汁找寻熟悉的背影。异色瞳的年轻猫魅男性对海都人来说是生面孔，有脖颈喝得发红舌头发直的好事人凑上来搭话，还把金币拍在桌上，当场点了杯麦酒要请他喝。  
热情洋溢的海都人让拉哈难以适从，推拒了几下那人还是把木杯塞在了他手里。拉哈实在没办法，捧起酒杯刚要喝，就有手从身后探出来，顺走了酒杯。转身，拉哈看到了光的脸庞。站在酒馆中的光和一般的冒险者毫无区别，只是在拉哈眼中更加耀眼一些。他仰头把酒杯喝了个干净，打了个饱嗝，随手把空杯子扔在了桌上：“你不要为难新人，我替他喝。”  
拉哈惊呼出声，又因为不知道会不会给光添麻烦而很快捂住嘴。光看他憋着不说话的模样有些可爱，借着酒劲上去搂住他的肩膀拉进怀里，吧唧朝着脸蛋亲了一口。旁观的冒险者怔住了，拉哈本人也怔住了，那人识趣地挥挥手，三步并两步逃离了小情侣的恋爱光环，独留面红耳赤的拉哈靠在光的怀里不知所措。  
这是光第一次在公开场合对拉哈做出恋人间的举动。  
酒吧里的单身汉都在朝他们甩白眼，这让光意识到刚才的举止确实有些露骨，悻悻松开拉哈的肩膀，凑在他耳边压低了声音：“我还有些报酬没结算，你去商业街那边等我吧，结束后我带你到处逛逛。”  
拉哈巴不得离开这个尴尬的地方，他点头，快速从吧台前的高板凳上跳下来冲出酒馆。商业街位于下层甲板最显眼的位置，叫卖吆喝声响彻苍穹，就算是旅者也能轻松找到。拉哈没有置办东西的准备，只好百无聊赖地乱逛，虽然独自逛街确实有些寂寞，但想起临别前光的亲吻他又忍不住偷笑，脚步和心情都无比轻盈。  
闲逛到街巷的尽头时，一块色彩过于亮丽的招牌吸引了他的目光，店门口还摆着几本封面露骨的杂志。拉哈在门口驻足，吞了吞口水。搁在平时，他估计就直接走过去了，但是今天不同，他不远万里从摩杜纳赶到恋人的身边，冥冥之中想着要为二人的关系做些突破。  
趁着无人注意，他潜进店里，翻开杂志阅读。书里详细介绍了同、异性间的床笫之秘，上到最简单的爱抚，下到插入等正戏，介绍详尽应有尽有。经验不足的拉哈看得眼睛发直，又秉着学术的态度不愿轻言放弃，捧着书缩在角落仔细阅读起来。  
“呜哇，原来男人也会因为刺激胸部获得快感啊，难怪总是想让他揉胸......”   
“什么，前列腺高潮？第一次听说......”  
潜心阅读的拉哈不时郑重点头，仿佛他看的不是秘银之眼推出的成年人增刊，而是写满古语的历史书。当看到做爱前的注意事项时，他愣住了，无意识朗读起杂志上的文字：“插入前要进行充分的润滑。润滑？”他蹙眉沉思，想起和光的第一次因为紧张而非常仓促，润滑只有唾液，扩张也基本没做，也就难怪怎么顶都进不去了。  
好热闹的店员看到拉哈一脸严肃，趁机上来推销店里的商品，他本能地想逃跑，又放不下书上的嘱咐，咬咬牙，冲上去抓住了店员的胳膊，眼神和语气都分外坚定，一种视死如归的味道：“我有东西想让你帮我找。”  
当夕阳如绒毯般铺满街巷，洁白地砖都被染上橘红暖意时，光终于做完了交接。他在约定的地点看到了恋人小巧的红色身影，拍了拍脸收起工作的乏意，走上去从后面抱住了他。“等久了？”他问。  
“还行，我也刚到。”  
“你买东西了？”光冲拉哈手里的纸袋子呶呶嘴，“遇到什么稀罕玩意了吗？”  
被问到手里的东西，拉哈的脸蓦地红了。“没、没买什么，就是些日常用品。”他慌乱地遮住脸颊，却藏不住身后扫动的尾巴。  
光笑着拍了下他的屁股，打趣道：“这么紧张干啥，难不成是成年杂志？”  
拉哈恨不得当场挖个坑把自己埋了。  
按计划，光本来要带着拉哈在海都观光浏览，最后去俾斯麦餐厅吃些拉诺西亚特色海味。拉哈却声称自己坐船累了，想早点休息，半推半就把光带去了提前订好的住所。  
光在野外忙活了一天，又穿着密不透风的皮铠甲，身上多少有些不太雅致的汗味。拉哈笑着拍他的后背，说他闻上去像受潮的旧衣服，让他先去洗澡。“不一起吗？”光问。  
“啊我，我等会再去，你先去。”  
幸好光没什么心眼，既然恋人累了就去休息，恋人让他洗干净就照办，根本不会细想背后的缘由。当若隐若现的花洒声从盥洗室方向传来后，拉哈深吸了口气，打开那个一直被他抱在怀里的纸包，从内里取出两个装饰朴素的玻璃圆盒。  
这是店员推荐给他的天然羊脂油。好心人还告诉他，这种膏状油脂质地温和，黏润柔滑，里面没有掺加任何香料和催情药剂，正适合新手使用。拉哈将羊脂油罐举过头顶，透过白炽灯观察安静躺在内部的乳白色固体，实在想象不到这类膏状物进入身体后会产生怎样的变化。  
实践才能出真理，他鼓起勇气脱掉衣裤，不安的尾尖不停扫在裸露的脚踝骨上。白天当做学习资料阅读的杂质也一并买了回来，此刻正摊在床边当做紧急时刻的教学指导。连内衣裤都脱掉后，拉哈模仿着书上指导的姿势跪在床垫上，塌下腰，让挺翘的后臀可以最大程度翘起。  
发凉的手指碰上去，干涩的入口条件反射似的瑟缩。好难，果然还是太紧了，拉哈为难地叹气。与女性的柔软潮湿不同，男人的后穴本就不是用来容纳异物的存在，那里长久闭锁，本能抗拒入侵也是正常反应，强行进入只会撕裂受伤。  
但是想要他，想要光进来，想让他开心，想让他尽兴。  
甜蜜的愿望促使拉哈咬紧牙，用两根手指挖出一块固态油脂，侧转腰际送到自己身后。自己摸索隐秘之门的触感有些奇妙，有些刺痛，又不到无法忍耐的程度。粘在指间的固态油脂遇热软化、溶解，沿着手指的弧度往掌心流，整个手掌都变得又湿又滑。借着油脂的润泽，拉哈堪堪将中指挤了进去，摁在内侧时融化的油脂淌进甬道深处，将紧锁的褶皱打开了条细缝。  
终于找到的突破口让拉哈有了信心，将食指也一并送进入口内。紧致的入口压迫着双指，稍微抽动就会有撕裂的胀痛，只好勾起骨节沿着轮廓旋转扩张，等稍微适应了疼痛后拉哈放大了胆子，分开手指进行扩张。他全部心思都扑在上面，丝毫没意识到自己此刻低着眼、咬着唇的隐忍表情有多可爱，背部轮廓染上羞涩的绯红，前端的分身也已经抬起头。  
完全一副教唆犯罪的诱人模样。  
最致命的是，他甚至没注意到水流声不知何时已经停歇。  
光站在盥洗室门口，恋人的腰背和湿润的臀缝一览无遗，这副香艳景色让他走上去也不是退回去又可惜，犹犹豫豫许久还是没能做出决定。跪趴在床上的拉哈似乎摸到了门道，腕部的活动频率明显加大，不时有轻细的喟叹从唇间溢出。  
含糊不清的低吟喘息间，光听到一串支离破碎的音节，是一个名字，是光之战士的名字。  
短促的呼唤引爆了光最后的理智，他快步冲到床边，粗暴掰过拉哈的下巴凑上去接吻。“我、我......”他吞吐着不知说些什么，嗓子低哑，一双蓝眼睛都快要憋红了，“我来帮你。”  
拉哈愣住了，片刻后他点点头，羞得耳朵都垂了下去。  
得到许可的光从床边的玻璃盒中沾了点软膏，不得章法地乱摸开来，拉哈被他弄得整个屁股都湿漉漉的，羞耻到不得不把脸埋进枕头里缓解。饱胀感再次袭来，和自己纤细的手指不同，光的指头上有握斧头留下的厚茧，还有些刮伤、血痂和翘皮，手指也要粗一圈。粗粝感侵入穴口，就算沾着润滑物也会产生切割嫩肉的尖锐痛觉，这让拉哈忍不住继续向下塌腰，好让手指的进出更加无阻。  
无意识的举动撩起了光的欲火，感觉一根手指可以顺利抽插后便塞进去第二根，第三根。拉哈被这种侵犯性极强的扩张搞得全身箍紧，软下来的穴肉可怜兮兮地抽搐，好似在贪婪吸吮着手指不让离开。扩张了好长一段时间，趴在枕头间的拉哈已经被羞耻心折磨到精神衰弱，他侧过脸，眨着泪汪汪的眼睛望着光，小声嗫嚅：“差不多可以了吧.......”  
光早就忍不住了，股间硬得发疼，确认过绝对不会弄伤他后嗯了一声当做回应，扶着茎身对准煽合的入口处，稍微挺腰把自己送了进去。硬烫器官的侵入让软肉不受控制地向外扩张，又因为肌肉本身的力量而紧密缠绕上来抚慰性器上凸起的阳筋。  
融化的羊脂油起到了不少润滑的作用，但还是太紧了，光被绞得倒吸气，又不敢粗暴地直捣深处，天知道他耗尽了多少力气才压制住了本能的欲求。进退两难之际，拉哈蓬松柔软的猫尾轻飘飘缠住光的手腕，绒毛细腻的触感在皮肤上徘徊，好像温婉柔软的少女抚慰着残暴的魔王，光紧张的心情立刻平和下来。  
“我没事......”拉哈的眸子因掺水而朦胧，艳丽的洋红与温润的春绿都在水光的笼罩下变得暧昧，他吞咽着唾液，努力抑制住哽咽，“别担心，我没有娇气到会因为这点事就受伤。而且，瞻前顾后蹉跎不前可不是大英雄的处事风格。”  
光笑出声，他俯下身亲了亲恋人沾满细汗的侧颊：“如果疼记得告诉我。”  
放下心的光用手稍稍掰开紧合的双臀，用外力扩大入口的容纳度，动腰将全根都送进去。融化成液态的羊脂油因为挤压而从褶皱中溢出些许，如同剥开外皮露出果肉的青涩果实。光深入浅出，动作缓慢而充满力量，爱液随着性器的抽插进出而响起黏润的水声，而后沿着大腿线条滴落满床，无论是声音、触感，还是光的爱抚，都让拉哈羞耻到难以形容。  
无论如何第一次还是会疼，被撑开的饱胀感刺激着神经，身体都被另一个男人的器官和爱意所填满，仿佛要从内部撕裂开来一样。但在满足感面前，这些都是不痛不痒的小擦伤。被喜欢的人占有的幸福与满足无法用其他任何事物来比拟，他因为光的亲吻而兴奋，因为光的进入而快乐，这份喜悦让他们终于从两个本无联系的陌生人变成了不分彼此的恋人，就连灵魂都似乎要被这股炙热的温度融合成一。  
此时此刻，他无比想正面拥抱自己的爱人。  
“抱抱我......”拉哈从枕头中稍稍抬头，声音里塞满沉闷的水声：“我想看着你的脸。”  
光点点头，他抱着恋人的腰翻了个身，解开发辫将他平放在枕头上，交换了一颗深吻后用双腕捞起他的膝窝压了上去。爱欲的撩拨让拉哈神志不清，他只能抱住光的肩膀，用指肚去抚摸抓挠他脊背上的肌肉。光被摸得直分心，报复性伸手下去套弄拉哈的分身，直到他因为受不住前后夹击而交代在了自己手里。  
高潮时甬道急速蠕动、收缩，绞紧了光的性器，也让他没忍住射了出来。  
激情后两人都精疲力竭，光趴在拉哈身上喘气，不时用发鬓去厮磨他汗涔涔的猫耳。作为第一次而言，他自认为表现尚可，但这事他说了不算，便轻咬了下恋人的耳尖：“你觉得怎么样？”  
拉哈已经累得说不出话，他随口嗯了一声，连性器都还含在里面，竟然就这么睡过去了。光哑口无言，苦笑着从他身体里撤出去，铺开被褥盖在两人身上。  
光没有立刻睡去，而是用手揽着拉哈的腰，用臂弯丈量着他的体格，想起两人交往初期的事。作为一个血气方刚的年轻人，光当然也想占有心上人的身体，每当欲望冲上头，他就会去端详拉哈的身材，看他那杆盈盈一握就能圈住的小细腰，想象着在上面留下指印和吻痕。但是，再低头看看自己胯骨的宽度和器物的尺寸光就会立刻冷静下来。  
他害怕弄伤他，害怕得要死。  
直到今日，当拉哈毫无征兆地从摩杜纳乘船赶来，带着一如既往的灿烂笑容坐在酒吧的高台上，态度如此轻描淡写，好似他并非跨海而来，只是去近处的镇上置办了些日用品。那一刻，光感觉到有什么阻隔在两人之间的无形墙壁崩析瓦解。就像初遇那样，他再次鲜活地闯入了光的人生，世界。语言匮乏的冒险者无法用语言去形容眼前所见，只知道他的存在让周围的一切都褪色成了单调的黑白，诺大的酒吧只有他拥有色彩。  
一抹令人眷恋的洋红，像朝阳，像夕霞。  
真是败给他了。光笑着叹气，合眼前顺势把拉哈嵌进怀里，顺着纹路抚摸他那头柔顺的红发，换来恋人一声甜美的梦呓和一个迷迷糊糊的亲吻。  
好似在夸他说：你做得很不错。  
就像故事的结局总是正义战胜邪恶一样，笨拙的恋人在彼此的扶持下跨过了困苦，多少个隐忍的日夜得以终结，脚底的道路变得愈发宽阔。不论前方还有多少难关，至少此刻可以相拥着共享同一场梦境。  
晚安。  
  
END


End file.
